I Trusted You
by spoby equals awesomeness
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of season one, but everything's different. Toby and Spencer are already together, -A hasn't hurt anyone... yet. Hearts may be broken, as well as trust. Sequel to "Apologies and Forgiveness".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**This what you need to know for the story**

**This story takes place one year later.**

**Alison is still missing.**

**Emily still has not come out of the closet, and Spencer has talked to her about it, but doesn't push her to so.**

**Toby and Spencer are still dating, and are very much in love. (They have already had their first time)**

**Caleb and Hanna have gone on a few dates, but still have not made anything official.**

**Aria and Jason are also together, but are taking it slow.**

**Jason, Caleb, and Toby are best friends.**

**Toby and Caleb eventually moved out of the loft and into a bigger apartment with Jason after getting a construction job. **

**Spencer felt too pressured and neglected at home, so after a mature discussion, they agreed to let her move in with her brother, but they don't know that she also lives with Toby and Caleb. **

**Her parents know she is dating Toby and now they see how happy he makes her so they tolerate the relationship. Now onto the story!**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am back at home the morning after spending the night at Hanna's house, comforting a crying Aria. Toby and Caleb are the only ones in the living room, meaning that Jason must be in his room. I start walking to his room after yelling, "I am going to kill Jason!"

Before Toby has the chance to stop me I already whip his door open and slam it behind me and locking the door. Jason didn't even wake up when the door slammed. Therefore, I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, take out a pan and a wooden spoon, all while Toby tries to talk me out of it.

I repeat the slamming and locking of the door before walking over to Jason and start banging the spoon against the pan until he wakes up. It really sucks to be him right now because apparently, he is suffering from a hangover.

"Why would you do that, Spence?!" He groans.

"You know exactly why! This is about what you did to Aria!"

"I didn't do anything to her! What are you talking about?"

I proceed to tell him what happened last night.

*Flashback*

_I am lying on the couch with Toby since this is the first time we have been alone in a while. _

_We are in the middle of a really heated kiss, when my phone rings. _

_It's Aria._

"_Hello?" I ask._

"_Hey, Spence. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club with Hanna and I. Jason said that he was staying home because he wasn't feeling well when I called him."_

_I sit up and half state, half yell, "Aria, he isn't here. He told me he was going to your house."_

"_What?!" _

"_I am so sorry Aria!"_

"_You know what? It's okay; I will just go out with Hanna and ask him about it later."_

"_Do you want me to call him?"_

"_No, don't. Really, I'm okay."_

"_Okay."_

"_Bye." She hangs up._

"_What was that about?" Toby asks me as I put down my phone._

"_Aria. She wanted to know if I wanted to go out with her and Hanna for a girls' night out."_

"_Do you want to go?" He asks._

"_No. I am not really into going to clubs. Besides, I'm seventeen."_

"_Do you want to watch a movie?" He asks._

"_Yes, and I don't care what it is. You pick." He gives me a peck on the lips before picking a movie._

_**2 hours later**_

_Once again, I get another call. This time, it's from Hanna. _

"_What?"_

"_Can you please come over? Aria needs us all right now."_

"_I'll be there in five minutes."_

"_Is Jason there?"_

"_Yeah, he got home a few minutes ago."_

_Hanna hangs up._

"_That was Hanna. I have to go, Aria needs me."_

_Toby nods and says, "Do you want me to drop you off?"_

"_Yes, that would be great."_

_When we get there, I say, "I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow." I give him a kiss and get out of the car._

_I knock on the door and Mrs. Montgomery answers._

"_Hi, Spencer. Aria and the rest of the girls are upstairs."_

"_Hello, Mrs. Montgomery."_

"_Please, call me Ella. Also, is Aria ok? She came home crying her eyes out."_

"_I bet it was my idiot of a brother. But I know he loves Aria and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her."_

_She nods and I go upstairs. _

_When I enter I see Aria, bawling her eyes out, just like Ella said._

_I walk over to her and begin to hold her._

"_What happened?" I asked Hanna, but she seems too mad to say anything._

_Instead, Emily starts talking. "I wasn't there, but Hanna told me that when they got to the club, they got a text with a picture from an unknown number. It was Jason making out with some blonde girl. At the same club."_

_That jerk!_

"_Okay, I think we should all stay over tonight. Then we will settle this in the morning."_

_They all agree and all I hear is Aria sobbing until eventually we all fall asleep._

*end of the flashback*

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, Spence!" He exclaims while hiding his face in his hands.

I let an annoyed sigh and say, "Don't apologize to me! Apologize to the girl you supposedly love, who is probably hiding under a mountain of blankets and tissues." I say.

I continue, saying, "Now, I don't care about your headache. You are going to have some aspirin, make yourself presentable, walk to her house because you don't deserve to drive a car right now, then, you will get on your knees and beg for her forgiveness!"

I leave the room and he does as he is told.

Toby is standing there and he says, "Well, at least you didn't kill him."

**A/N: Please review! I hope that you like it. I am sorry to you Jaria fans that Jason cheated. I am a Jaria fan too, in fact I am both okay with them and Ezria. Tell me if you want Aria or Ezra by the end because I don't mind either way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Toby (P.O.V)

Spencer is in a terrible mood. When Caleb asked her why she was bitching, she threw an empty carton of milk at him.

"Spencer, why are you this devastated?"

"Jason is my brother and Aria is my best friend. I can't believe that he could be so stupid!"

"I get that, but don't you think you overreacted? At least a little bit? I mean, he probably feels like crap and you made him walk to Aria's house."

"He cheated! He better have a good reason. He will be fine."

I wrap my arms around her waist and say, "Like you just said, he is your brother. He seems that he felt awful about what he did. So, I suggest that you get in your car, find Jason, and at least have a conversation about it. Maybe he can explain what happened before he gets to Aria's house."

She agrees and drives away. I suddenly get a call from an unknown number.

"Yes, I understand." I answer to the anonymous person on phone.

Jason (P.O.V)

I am slowly walking along the sidewalk. I really do feel terrible about everything. I was drunk and I didn't really know what I was doing.

I see Spencer's car pull up near me.

She rolls down the window and says, "Get in."

When I sit in the passenger seat she starts driving. We are both silent for a while until we pass by Aria's house.

"You missed Aria's house." I tell her.

"I know. We are no arriving there until you explain to me why the hell you would cheat on her."

I begin to tell her what happened.

"I agreed to meet one of Alison's old friends at the club. I…..I wanted to know if she knew what happened to Alison."

Her cold expression turns into a hurt and sympathetic one. I ignore it and continue,

"She just kept flirting with me and ordering more drinks for me. Eventually, I got drunk and we kissed. Once I realized what was going on, I stopped it. I feel so terrible about it!"

"Jason, the cops are handling the investigation."

"Well, they aren't doing a very good job, are they? It has been a freaking year and there is still no sign of her!"

"I know, how hard this is for you, and I am so sorry. It is tough for all of us, I mean, she was our best friend. We are going back home, because you cannot talk to Aria in this condition. You can explain later. I just think that you both need some space right now. She is still very upset, as are you."

We arrive at the apartment where we see Caleb playing a video game. I join in and Spencer retreats to her room.

Aria (P.O.V)

I have not gotten out of bed yet. I just can't believe that Jason would do this to me. Knowing Spencer, she has probably already scolded him about it.

I decide to call her. It was half a ring before Spencer answered.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey. Have you talked to Jason?"

"Trust me, I have. Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be at the moment. I won't forgive him for this."

"If it helps you feel better, do you want to know what I did?"

"Yeah?"

"He had a hangover, so I got a pan and spoon and hit the pan with it until he woke up. Then, I had him walk to your house."

"Is he on his way right now?!"

"No. I picked him up and brought him back because I figured that you and he could use some space."

"Toby" she answers. She continues, "He told me what happened. He was trying to find out what happened to Alison so he was talking to her friend. They both were drunk but all they did was kiss."

"Oh, well at least he didn't mean it. But I still don't think this will work out."

"I suggest that once you are ready, talk to Jason about it. If you feel that you cannot forget about what happened and you aren't happy in the relationship, you should tell him that."

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Spence."

"I just want you and Jason to be happy. I love you both so just make the decision right for you."

We say good bye and hang up.

A while later I come up with a decision: I need a break from him.

**A/N: Most people didn't care who Aria ended up with so I decided to have a little bit of both. I like Ezra too so I will have him in this story. Also, I was thinking, I might have Wren included but there probably won't be any romance between him and Spencer, and I definitely wouldn't have Spencer cheat! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**A/N: Now, most reviews said it doesn't matter but they prefer Jaria, so that is what I'm going with. However, Ezra will definitely still be in it.**

**Also, if anyone has a suggestion (Especially for Spoby), just PM me. I said in the previous story that I don't really do descriptive intimate scenes. (Partially because I am really bad at it)**

Jason (P.O.V)

I feel horrible for hurting Aria. If she never forgave me, I wouldn't blame her at all. I want her to understand that the kiss meant nothing and Aria is the only one I care for but she deserves to be happy, and if being happy means she can't be with me, then I will have to live with that.

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone starts ringing. It is Aria.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey." She replies.

"Baby, I am so sorry! It really meant nothing to me and I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Jason, I know. Can you come over really quick?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I know you do."

She hangs up.

Once I arrive, I knock on the door and Mike answers. We usually get along, but right now, he is looking at me with hatred.

"Aria asked to see me."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and yells upstairs, "Aria, the cheater is here!"

She walks downstairs and I can tell she has been crying, but she is still as beautiful as ever.

She walks out side and closes the door.

"Jason, you know I love you, you are an amazing guy, but I think we need a break."

"Aria, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing and when we kissed I instantly regretted it."

"I know that, but it doesn't excuse the fact that it happened."

"But I love you."

"Please, stop making this even more difficult! I just need a break! You hurt me, and I can't accept that."

"If that is what's best for you, then I want you to be happy."

"Can you tell me the name of the girl?"

"CeCe Drake is her name."

**2 hours later**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am currently sitting in-between Hanna and Toby, who is sitting next to Caleb. Hanna will be going on a date with Caleb later.

While Caleb and Toby argue about who is winning their videogame, Hanna and I have a conversation.

"No offense, Spencer, but your brother is an asshole." She tells me.

"None taken. He does feel sorry, though. But that was really stupid of him."

Eventually, Caleb admits defeat so Hanna practically drags him out of the door, which is good because I need to talk to Toby.

"Toby?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have two cell phones?"

Toby (P.O.V)

This is bad, as in I am so dead!

I hope Spencer doesn't notice how nervous I am right now. "Um, one of them is an old one but I never threw it out."

She nods. "Is there something you need to tell me?" She asks.

"No." I say, a little too quickly and forcefully. She seems as if she wanted to ask me something else so I crash my lips onto hers.

**The next day (The day before school starts)**

Hanna (P.O.V)

I have become great friends with Mona Vanderwall over the summer. We both had a rough past of being made fun of for our appearances. The other girls always tried their best to cheer me up and they wouldn't hesitate to stick up for me, but they never truly understood how I felt, but Mona does.

Today we are shopping, again. I am checking myself in the mirror, trying on sunglasses.

I ask the clerk, "Can I see the Prada's in the front?"

"I'll have to put these back." He replies, gesturing to all of the pairs displayed in front of me.

"But they are all maybes." I say flirtatiously.

Mona, a few feet away from me asks, "Hey, is this me?" wearing a scarf.

"Or is it a little too much your mother?" I answer. Honestly, I don't think any of her outfit is "her". She, just like me, is hiding behind cute clothes to keep from going back to loser Ville, but neither of us mind.

She puts a weird look on her face, but quickly recovers. I try on a new pair.

"I am loving those glasses. How much?" She asks.

"$3.50" She looks at me, impressed.

I then spot Spencer, across the store. I turn to the clerk and say, "I'll be right back." With a charming smile.

"I can't believe Spencer Hastings has time to shop. I mean, your interning for the mayor, classes at Hollis, and in your leisure moments, you Facebook and Tweet." I say, approaching her.

She chuckles and says, "Well you know, me, I like to stay busy."

"It's called summer vacation!"

"Yeah, and you spent yours sunning and shopping."

"Tweet tweet!" We both laugh.

"Did you see the paper, today?" I nod.

"She's gone but she's everywhere." She says.

"I can't believe it has been a year."

"Do you remember what she said that night, about secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite."

"So what is the occasion?" I ask about her reasons for shopping, trying to change the subject.

"Family dinner, we're meeting Melissa's fiancé."

"Oh, did Mrs. Perfect find Mr. Perfect?"

"He's a med student so everyone's thrilled!" She says, obviously un-amused. She puts the blouse she picked on the check- out counter. Um, no.

"Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads."

"Away from Melissa? Please."

"She doesn't always have to win." I say, holding out a better top for her.

"Thanks."

"Besides, you will have Toby there, right?"

"He was going to, and my parents were fine with it, but he said there was something he had to take care of."

"Wow, that is mysterious. Aren't you worried?"

"No, I trust him. Besides, it was probably work or something, and Jason is going to be there so it isn't like it will be too miserable."

"Alright. Well, see you on the playground."

"See you!"

With the un-purchased pair of sunglasses still on the top of my head, I proceed to walk out of the store. When I pass the security guard, I place them over my eyes. I smile in success when I am completely out of the store. However the security guard catches up with me. I am so busted!

"Miss, you forgot your bag."

"Thank you!" I flash him a smile. My heart is still racing. Mona meets me at the escalators saying,  
"I so thought you were busted!"

Aria (P.O.V)

After Jason left, I had to drive Mike to Lacrosse tryouts.

"I'm just going to grab something to eat, okay?" I tell him as he exits the car.

"Okay." He replies.

I am sitting in a bar, when I notice a guy sitting a couple seats away, "Are you alright over there?" he asks, after I see a poster of Alison, who is still missing.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just broke up with my boyfriend. I'm Aria. So, do you go to Hollis?" I ask.

"I just finished. I am going to start my first teaching job. I'm Ezra."

"I think I'd like to teach." My favorite song comes on the radio. "God, I love this song." I say.

"What's your major?" He asks.

"Well, I am leaning towards English."

"That's what I'm teaching."

"I write, too. So far, it's mostly personal, just for me."

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Well, I tried writing, but I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If it's for yourself, it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read some of yours?"

"Yeah, you'd really want to? "

"Yeah, you're smart, you have a great taste in music, and I'd like to get to know more about you."

"Yeah, I'd like to know more about you, too."

Next thing I know, I'm making out with him in the bathroom.

Emily (P.O.V)

Right now, I feel mortified. I just kissed Maya. She kissed back, but I still feel weird and awkward about it. I really like her, but I don't know if she feels the same.

She just shrugs and smiles, "Well, I have to get going." She says, as if nothing just happened.

"Well, see you later." I say and I speed walk home. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Spencer (P.O.V)

It is time for the dinner with my family. I am wearing the top that Hanna found for me. I was a little worried because I could have sworn that she didn't buy the sunglasses that she was walking outside of the store with. I also saw the clerk counting the glasses on displayed.

The dinner is somewhat easygoing. Melissa's fiancé's name is Wren and he isn't as stuck up as I thought. Everyone got a vodka soda, except for me who had to have simple water. However, Wren distracted the rest and gave me a sip of his. About halfway through dinner, however, I noticed him staring at me in a way more than friendly way. After the dinner, Melissa heads to the now redone barn, my parents go their rooms after saying goodbye to me but continue to talk to Jason, but I don't know where Wren went. I sit in my car waiting for Jason. I get a text that says,

**Well, it looks like another one of Melissa's boyfriends has their eyes out for you. But remember you kiss, I tell. **

**Xoxo –A**

The first thing I think of is Ali. But it can't be her; we all assumed she was dead. But could she be alive? Well, I don't have to worry about this threat much because I have no feelings for Wren. I only have eyes for Toby.

**The next Day**

Aria (P.O.V)

I am sitting in the middle of English class when the new teacher finally arrives. Emily told me that he is really hot, but I am looking down so I don't know.

"I am Mr. Fitz and I will be your new English teacher- holy crap."

I look up to see him, and the rest of the class, looking at me. Oh my god, it's Ezra, the man I met at the bar.

I get a text that says,

**Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad.**

**A **

Is "A" for Alison?

Emily (P.O.V)

After taking a shower at school, I open my locker and I see a note. It says,

**Hey, Em! Now that I'm gone, you've found another friend to kiss!**

**-A **

If this is Alison, then that means she is alive.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

**Later that evening**

Hanna (P.O.V)

I am eating dinner with my mother. The doorbell rings so I go to answer it. I see a man wearing a suit who I recognize, I think his nae is officer Wilden, and another officer beside him.

"Hanna Marin?" The man in the suit asks.

"Yeah, why?" I answer.

"Is your mother home?" He then flashes his badge.

My mother hangs up the phone she was just on and asks, "What's this about?"

"We got a phone call from Rosewood security. They have a tape of your daughter shoplifting a pair of sunglasses." I internally panic. How could I be so stupid?!

"I'm sure there's been a mistake." Mom says.

"I don't think so." Wilden says, "Could you turn around?" I do as I'm told and I could have sworn that he smirked.

At the police station, I see my mother having a conversation with Wilden as I sit near the doors.

I go to pick up some candies in a bowl when I get a text:

**Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat.**

**-A **

The first person I think of is Alison. But that can't be possible, I mean, I thought she was dead.

Spencer (P.O.V)

After getting that text I decide to go for a walk. I text Jason to drive home and that I am going to get there on foot.

I see some police cars flashing there lights and setting their sirens off as they drive past me so I follow the noise to see what is happening.

The source is Alison's house, where Maya is now. I see that Jason's there, looking out of it and shocked.

I walk up to him and he says, "They found Alison."

"That's great! Where is she?" I ask.

"No, Spencer!" He yells. "They found her body."

I see a couple coroners roll out a gurney with a body bag. Alison is in it. I pull Jason in for a hug whether he wants one or not, and we both burst into tears.

**A/N: Sorry to Jaria fans, but don't worry, they will prevail! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Toby (P.O.V)

It has been a week since Alison was found. Jason and Spencer would mostly stay in their rooms. I feel terrible. The funeral is tomorrow, but I don't think I'm going. I want to be there for Spencer, but she insisted that I don't. I never wanted to go in the first place, but Spencer just seems so upset. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her cry though. Whenever she looks like she is about to, she just retreats to her room.

The next day, I knock on Spencer's door, and she just yells, "Come in!"

I walk in to her room and she looks gorgeous in her black dress, with her hair running down her back.

I embrace her in a hug, and for the first time ever, she actually lets her tears run in front of me.

Hanna (P.O.V)

I am ready for the funeral and I get into the car with my other. It is still a little awkward between us since the shoplifting incident occurred. She told me that she would take care of it. Little did I know that "taking care of it" meant sleeping with officer Wilden.

When I arrive, I see Aria, Emily, and Spencer. We all exchange hugs with each other and our parents. When we are inside the building, Mrs. Dilaurentis suggests that we all sit in the front together, because that is what Alison would have wanted.

"I can't believe what a scene this is." I say as we sit down.

"Ali would have loved it." Aria replies.

"Popular in life and death." Spencer adds.

I see how stressed Emily is, so I sneak her my flask.

"Hanna, I don't do that." Emily says. "Well, today you do." I reply. She accepts the flask.

Aria gets a text, so I ask, "Is it anyone we know?"

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text." We all have weird looks on our faces so she adds, "I'm not the only one who got messages from A, am I?"

Spencer turns around and says, "oh my god."

We all turn around to see that Jenna Marshall is here.

Spencer (P.O.V)

When the funeral is over, us four all exit with our arms linked. I am going to meet Jason here though, but he is talking to

"Emily, Spencer, Aria…, and Hanna." a cop approaches us.

"Do we know you?" I ask.

"I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim. I'm going to have to talk to each one of you."

"But we talked to you when Alison went missing." I protest.

"I intend to go over each one of your statements, because this is no longer a missing person's investigation, it's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened." He then walks away from us.

We barely had a conversation and this guy already pisses me off.

All of a sudden, we get a text at the same time.

**I'm still here, bitches, and I know everything.**

** -A**

This can't be Alison, we just had her funeral. Who is "A"?

**Later that day**

I am hanging out with Toby in his room.

"Hey, when did you get that black hoodie? I have never seen you with it." I ask.

"Oh, um, I just don't wear it often." I nod.

"How do you feel?" He asks me.

"About the funeral or the fact that we got interrogated again?"

"Both."

"I don't know. I mean, I can't believe she is really gone."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I am just sorry that you have to go through this. You, your friends, Jason."

"I just want to find out who did it, you know, for closure."

We remain silent.

"I'm going to visit my family later, they want to make sure I'm okay."

"How did meeting Melissa's fiancé go?"

"It was fine. It was a bit boring, but at least no one was being condescending. Wren wasn't as stuck up as I thought."

Toby gets a text message.

"I have to go."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Um, it's my boss, I have to work on a job."

"At 8:00 at night?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit surprised too. I'm sorry." He presses his lips on mine for what seemed like an hour, but was a few seconds.

He grabs the black hoodie and leaves.

I get another text message.

**Aw, poor Spencer. Maybe Toby has more to be sorry for than you thought.**

**-A**

What is this about? I text the other girls to come over so we could talk about this.

Once the girls arrive, I show them the text.

"You have to talk to Toby about this." Emily says.

"Well, we don't really know how serious this really is. For all we know, this could all just be some cruel joke." I reply.

"Then how would they know all of our secrets?" Aria said.

"Do you think we should just tell each other what our text messages said?" Hanna asked. Aria and Emily look a little wary.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I say. I bet I can guess what Emily's message was about, but I'm not sure about Aria.

about. "We are all best friends, we trust each other." Aria says.

"Well, what was your text message about?" I ask.

"I just broke up with Jason, and I was upset, so I went to a bar." She see the look on my face and she says, "I ordered a cheeseburger. Anyway, there was another guy next to me. One thing led to another and we ended up making out in the bathroom."

"So what?" I question.

"The guy was , but I had no idea whatsoever that he would be my English teacher!The worst part about it is that I still like him. We talked at Alison's funeral, but we both want to be together. "

.god.

"Aria, we are your best friends, we won't judge you." We all pull her in for a hug. We all tell each other what the rest of our messages said, except Emily.

"Emily, what does yours say?" Hanna asks.

Emily begins to run out. I catch up to her. "Emily, wait. What was the note about? You don't have to tell me now, only if you want."

"I kissed Maya. Then, I got a note about it."

"Listen, I have said this before, but trust me, we all love you. You can tell them. You don't have to if you aren't ready."

"Spencer, I'm not ready. I haven't even told my mother."

"Then you don't have to. Just know that we will be here for you no matter what." I give her a hug and she gives me a sad smile and leaves.

When I get back to the apartment, Hanna and Aria look concerned. "She isn't ready to tell us yet." I say.

Eventually, the girls go home and Toby arrives.

"Toby, we need to talk." I say. we walk into my room and he sits on the bed next to me. I show him the text message, and he looks frightened.

"Do you know what this is about?" I ask. He freezes.

**A/N: Please review, it means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Toby (P.O.V)

This can't be happening. How do I explain this? Do I tell her? That would probably be for the best.

"I don't know. Who is A?" I ask. I am so stupid! I am saying the exact opposite of what I was thinking. But then again, she probably shouldn't know just yet.

"I don't know who A is. Regardless, is there something you're not telling me?" she questions.

"Spence, don't you trust me?" I pretend to be hurt.

"Of course I do, it's just that I want you to know that you can tell me anything." She is too nice to me. I don't deserve it.

"Well I don't know what that text is about, but I do know that if this A person threatens you again, tell me."

"I never said anything about them threatening me."

"I was just assuming."

Spencer (P.O.V)

He suddenly walks out of my room, claiming to be tired. I believe him, but I can't help but feel that he is hiding something. When I first asked him if he knew anything about this, he froze, and then he started acing very weird.

Well, all I know for sure is that we need to find out who A is. That sounds familiar, and suddenly, I remember where I heard that name.

I go to sleep, deciding to tell the girls tomorrow at school. Also, I have to talk to Jason.

Jason (P.O.V)

I can't believe that Alison is really gone. I have never gotten along with her, but she was still my sister.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say, and Spencer walks in.

"Hi." She says weakly. "Hey." I reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, thanks for asking."

"You, know, the officers are going to find out who…..hurt her."

"Spencer, it took a year for them to find her, when she was behind our old house this entire time."

"I know." She says walking to the chair and sitting down.

"Spence, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You lost your sister."

"That doesn't mean I should take my sadness out on my other one."

"Look I understand. She was like a sister to me, most of the time. One of the reasons I came in here is because dad is worried about you. My mother is, too. They want to see how we are doing. Besides, I really think you should get out of the house. I am surprised Caleb hasn't drove you crazy, yet."

"First of all, I'm just as surprised that all three of us haven't driven you crazy. Second of all, yes I will go visit them with you." She just smiles and we race to the car and I'm last so I'm stuck driving.

Spencer (P.O.V)

When we get there, not only are our parents here, but so are Melissa and Wren.

My mother gives me a hug, while dad goes to give Jason a hug, which he rejects so he settles for a handshake. Melissa and Wren hug me, which I find very weird. We all sit down on the couch and make small conversation.

A half an hour later I decide to check out my old room, just for old time's sake.

I look to see that the room is almost completely empty. The only thing here is an old dresser that I didn't bother to take with me.

A few minutes later, I hear someone say that they are going to the bathroom. In a matter of seconds, I feel someone else's presence in the room. I turn around to see Wren.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, confused.

"What, I can't talk to my fiancé's beautiful sister?"

"Um, I think I should get going." I say, now uncomfortable.

He steps in front of me and kisses me hard on the lips. I have a mix of feelings: Disgust, anger, and guilt. I definitely am not kissing back. I push him away, and he looks a bit hurt, but I really don't care.

I run down the stairs and out of the door, not concerned about how the others will probably question it. I sit in the car and wait for Jason, who was apparently right behind me. He starts driving while asking, "What happened? Why were you in a sudden rush to leave?"

"Jason, you have to promise not to tell anyone." I tell him.

"Of course not."

"Wren kissed me." He stops short, causing a few other cars to honk at us. He continues driving.

"You didn't kiss back, right?"

"Of course not, you know how much I love Toby."

"You're right, that was a stupid question. Are you okay? You look like you are about to throw up."

"I feel disgusted, but I'm not going to throw up or anything crazy."

"Should we tell Melissa?"

"No. You know how they are; I will be left with the blame, no matter how we tell them."

I get a text that says,

**Looks like someone didn't go through with agreement. What part of "you kiss, I tell" didn't you understand.**

"Who was that?" Jason asks me.

"Just dad. He wants to know what that was about."

**The next morning**

I wake up from falling asleep after brushing my teeth for what seemed like an hour.

I go to the kitchen and I see Toby there.

"Hi, babe." I say.

"Hey." He says, somewhat coldly.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "It's nothing. What about you?" He asks in the same tone as before.

"Noth- nothing is the matter with me. Toby, you're sort of freaking me out."

"I know about you and Wren." He says.

"Toby, he came onto me, and I pushed him off. I didn't even kiss back!"

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened and you didn't tell me!"

He begins to walk away, but I say, "How did you find out, anyways?"

He turns around and hesitates before replying, "I got a text from someone named A."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me. I thought about how I would feel if some girl kissed you, even if you pushed her off!"

Not wanting to hear what he has to say, I go back to my room and lock the door behind me.

**A/N: Sorry about the Spoby fight, but as much as I love them, they were too happy so there needed to be a little twist. In either a couple or a few chapters, secrets will be revealed.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Toby (P.O.V)

I feel horrible. I shouldn't have confronted her like that, and I am in no place to talk about _her _keeping things from _me._

I realize this after a few minutes and I knock on her door. Surprisingly, she opens the door.

"What?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I was just upset that another guy kissed you."

"It's fine, Toby." She says, seeming un-amused and she puts on a fake smile.

She gives me a kiss before closing the door.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I was over the fact that Toby was mad at me for something I didn't cause. What really set me off was the fact that when I asked him how he found out, he seemed like he had to think up an answer, and that worries me.

I get ready for school and head out the door.

Once I get to my locker, Hanna, Emily, and Aria are already waiting for me. "I have something to tell you." I said. They all looked at me to go on and I said, "Wren, Melissa's fiancé, kissed me." Hanna looks freaked out, Aria's confused, and so is Emily.

"Well, what did you do about it?" Hanna asked. "I simply pushed him off and I ran out of the house. But that isn't the worst part."

"How did it get worse?" Aria asks.

"Toby found out, because A sent him a text, and he was pissed. However, we did make up."

"A is starting to scare me. I mean, how is it that they see everything?" Emily asks.

**A couple of months later**

A has been getting worse and worse. First, it just started off as threats, but then people actually started getting hurt. Hanna got ran over, Emily hurt her shoulder, and Aria's family found out about her and Ezra. As for me, Melissa broke up with Wren because he cheated on her with someone else and she got married to Ian Thomas. Now, she is pregnant.

I think Ian is bad news. I discovered that he was in something called the "N.A.T club" when he was in high school along with Jason and Garrett. That club was about watching girls change, I found out. Also, on a tree there was a message that said "Ali + Ian" with a heart around it.

Then, the other day, "A" sent us a video of Alison before she died, and the person taking the video was Ian. We saved it on a flash drive for later.

I am spending time with Toby when I get a text from Melissa after she has been in an accident, who wants me to pick up her phone from the church.

When I get there, Ian Thomas is waiting.

"Melissa left her phone here, we tried calling you."

"You know, I got the strangest text message today. The number was blocked, but I could reply to it." He sends a message and my phone rings. Busted.

"Are your friends waiting for me?" He continues.

"Look, there has been an accident."

"Yeah, I know. I got the messages. She's been waiting for you to leave the hospital."

He started walking towards me and I started backing up.

"Melissa would want me to take care of this. She'll" He adds.

"Are you going to take care of me, just like you took care of Alison? Is that why you killed her, because she found your home movies? Do you want some popcorn with that?" I say as I take out the flash drive.

He looks scared, and I throw the flash drive to the other side of the church. He runs after it and I dash to the top of the bell tower. I hear him come after me, and as I run I call Emily.

I can tell he is catching up to me, so I run to the gate, but when I open it, there he is.

He grabs me, causing me to drop my phone. Thankfully, the call has already been made.

"I gave you the videos, what more do you want?! My mom knows I'm in the church!" I yell breathlessly.

"Picked the perfect place for your suicide." He tells me. What is he talking about?

He throws me to the ground, and continues, "You didn't mean to hurt Alison, huh? It was an accident. You pushed her, she fell and she wouldn't get up!"

"Is that what happened?" I ask him, but he just grabs me again and forces me up off of the ground. Then he pushes me into a wall, hard.

"She hit her head, and she never woke up." He continues.

"Alison died of suffocation!" I scream. I feel so helpless, and I know that I am going to die.

He starts pushing me against the railing, telling me that his story will answer enough questions.

"The guilt was just too much for you." He says, now breaking through the wooden railing.

"Please, if you love my sister, you won't do this!" I plead.

"I'm doing this, because I love your sister." He replies. He pushes me off, but I hang onto his leg.

"Let go of me!" He yells.

"Please don't! No!" I scream as he pries my fingers from his leg. Someone who is in a black hoodie, who I am guessing is A, pushes him off. Ian Thomas is now dead.

I pull myself up, traumatized.

My friends eventually get here. They walk with me outside, where there are police and half of Rosewood. In the crowd, I see Toby. I don't care what my parents want to say, I just run straight to him and jump into his arms. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Hanna called me. I was so worried about you!" He says.

I start crying my eyes out saying, "Toby, I love you so much!"

"I love you too." He holds me tighter. I can feel his tears on my shoulder now.

I look past him, to see Jason. I pull away from Toby, and walk over to Jason.

He gives me a hug too, asking if I'm alright.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to go home."

"What happened?"

"Ian tried to kill me."

"Melissa never had the best taste in guys."

I laugh into his shoulder.

After reassuring my parents and friends that I was fine, we all go home; however, I sleep in Toby's room, (after a long time of convincing Jason to let me.) and I sleep easier, knowing that I'm safe in Toby's arms.

**One month later**

Tonight is the night of the masquerade ball. Too bad I'm going solo.

*Flashback (Spencer P.O.V)*

It is 9:00 at night.

"_Spencer, we need to talk."_

"_Yes Toby?"_

"_We need to break up. I am also going away." I freeze. I can't believe this. I don't understand. I feel betrayed, angry, but most of all, depressed. Now, I refuse to show my weakness in front of him anymore. I let my guard down, I trusted him. I thought he could have been the one. I can't let him see how devastated and broken hearted I am, so I put on a brave face and say "Okay." with a grin._

"_What?" He asks, surprised. "I said okay." I said, I pat him on the shoulder, and I leave. _

_I still don't cry when I get in my car, in fear that he might see me. I call Hanna with a shaky voice saying, "Hanna, can I come over, I need you." She immediately tells me to come over. _

_I drive to her house and when I reach her room I suddenly break down, crying. All she does is hug me, telling me everything will be all right. _

_Once I calm down enough to tell her, she is infuriated. "I am going to kill him."_

"_No, you can't. He'll know I was upset about it." _

"_Wait, what did you say?"_

"_I just smiled and told him it was okay, and then I came to your house."_

"_Does Jason know?"_

"_I don't think so. Why?"_

"_He should know because his best friend just broke his sister's heart."_

"_It isn't that big of a deal."_

"_Of course it is, Spence! You loved him, no, you love him! You thought he loved you! He was your first! Why should he get to leave you and go away that easily?"_

"_Saying it isn't a big deal is easier than acting upset about it! Showing how broken hearted I am isn't going to bring him back. He looked me in the eyes and said it's over. Telling him how upset I am about it won't help the situation! I just want to eat a tub of ice cream, watch a sappy romantic movie, and whenever a character says I love you, call them a liar."_

_Hanna (P.O.V)_

_I hate Toby so much right now. I never thought that he would make her cry like this. I really thought he loved her._

_A while later Spencer fell asleep. I get a phone call and it's from Caleb._

"_Hi Hanna."_

"_Hi Caleb."_

"_Do you know where Spencer or Toby is?" _

"_Spencer is here, but I don't know about Toby. All I know about him is that I want to hurt him."_

"_What did he do?" He asks with a chuckle._

"_Spencer came here, bawling her eyes out because Toby dumped her."_

"_Wow, Spencer Hastings actually cried?" _

"_Yes, I know, it is hard to believe. Anyway, can you call him?"_

"_I'll try."_

"_One more thing. Don't tell Toby how hurt Spencer was. When he dumped her, she smiled and said it was okay."_

"_She didn't even ask why?"_

"_I guess she didn't want to know."_

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually care."_

"_I know you do. You guys have been friends for a year, you just didn't realize that, idiot."_

"_I love you Hanna. Sorry, I just had to say that."_

"_Oh my god."_

"_It's okay if you don't feel the same way."_

"_I love you too!"_

*end of flashback*

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am still pretty heartbroken, but I won't let it show. Jason found out through Caleb, who tried to call Toby but he doesn't answer.

It is currently 8:00 a.m and when I walk into the school, I see none other than Toby Cavanaugh, with Jenna Marshall linking her arm with his.

He simply gives me a dirty look and walks away.

**A/N: Please review, and answers will be given next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am getting ready for the masquerade ball. I bought a long yellow dress with black for the belt as straps and a belt. I am probably not going to enjoy it though. I refuse to let him know this, but he really hurt me. The fact that he is hanging around Jenna makes me worried about him. I love him, even though he has lost feelings with me.

I meet the girls at the ball, and I see that Mona is there as well.

Some girl was making fun of Hanna for her past, and I notice Mona sticking up for her. I walk over to Mona and say, "I think I might have you figured out."

"Do tell." She replies, sounding a bit nervous.

"You may hide behind that bitchiness but really, you are a great friend to Hanna." Mona and I are now getting along, mostly since she said she was getting texts from A, too.

I look around the room, to see Hanna, slow dancing with Caleb, and Aria, kissing Ezra for the first time in front of everyone.

I was really hoping I could be here with Toby, but then again, hope breeds eternal misery.

I need to get to a certain destination so I leave the girls so that they could have fun with their dates. Somebody should.

I get in the car, and I get a call from the girls. "Spencer, where are you?"

"I left to go see if I could find out where A is staying."

"Spencer, you really shouldn't be on your own for this!" Hanna exclaims.

"Don't worry. I'm not alone. Mona is here with me." I gesture to Mona, who is driving.

I hang up the phone, and we reach a small shack.

We walk inside and she turns on the lights, as if she already knew by heart where the switch was.

"We are in A's lair." I mutter. I start searching through papers, and I start to think that Melissa might be behind this.

"You don't think Melissa would try to hurt you, do you?"

"What?"

"Well, she is your sister. I'm going to call Hanna." Hanna doesn't pick up the phone. She offers me a piece of gum, which I decline. However, I find a diary with a gum wrapper on it. The same one as Mona's. "Hey, can I have that gum now?" I ask.

"Sure, I think I have some in the car." She leaves the room.

When she returns, I don't turn around. Instead, I calmly say, "You didn't call Hanna, did you? Because you're A."

I turn around, and she is wearing a black hoodie, which is the A uniform.

"Congratulations, Spencer. You finally figured it out." She hits me with an object and everything goes black.

Mona (P.O.V)

"I can't believe that this bitch figured it out." I tell the other A in the back seat, while Spencer is still out cold.

"Well, she was the strongest, and the smartest."

"So? I should be ahead of her all the time. I need to get my revenge."

"Mona, calm down. You are going to drive us all off of the road with this peed and rage you are driving with."

"Shut up! Just remember that I have Peter Hasting's gun."

"Still, you don't want to mess up Redcoat's plan. You know she can do more damage."

"Don't compare me to Redcoat!"

I start to see that Spencer's is starting to stir.

I turn to the other A, and for the first time, I use his name. "Ezra, she's waking up!" I yell.

**A/N: I hope I surprised you with that one! So it turns out that Ezra is also A.**

**Please review!**

**P.S., episode 4x10 had me shaking, and I don't know why.**

***Spoiler alert, I don't want to spoil it, so if you haven't seen the episode, do not read further, you have been warned***

**I knew Wren was A, and even though they didn't full out admit it, it is pretty obvious now! Also, I knew Malcolm was not Ezra's son, because the kid didn't look like any of the parents. I know it is a show, but this show always remains accurate. Lastly, for the promo for the next one, I really don't want Spoby to have a fight. She could always use the "you were A" card on him, but that would not go well. I just want a good sweet, fluffy, cute, and romantic Spoby moment. Is that too much to ask? That episode was fantastic though. **

**Finally, sorry for the short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

I start to wake up as the memories of Mona being a goes through my head.

I thought I saw something move in the backseat so I adjust the mirror and see Mr. Fitz sitting on the floor of the car in the backseat.

"Damn it, Ezra! I told you she would figure it out!" Mona yells.

"Mona, why are you doing this? Is it because of Ali?"

"No, I'm over Ali, I told you that. But you bitches took Hanna from me. She was my only friend."

"She is still your friend!" I yell. I continue, "And you, Mr. Fitz, why? What do you have to do with this?"

"Spencer, didn't you think it was odd that the messages came back when I arrived to town. Didn't you recognize my car when you came to talk to me about Aria? It's the one I hit you with."

"I don't care about the evidence! Tell me why!" I scream, while secretively calling Aria for a video chat. Thankfully I see that she answered. I point my phone to Mona, then to Ezra and to a couple street signs so they know where I am.

"Aria's father was dating Meredith behind his wife's back. Little did he know that Meredith was my girlfriend. I will never understand why she cheated, but regardless, what would be a better way to get back at him other than to use his daughter? I met Alison, and then eventually Mona."

I begin to lunge at him, but the seatbelt holds me back and my head is throbbing with pain.

"Anyways, Spencer, you have a choice. You can either join the A-team, or join Alison."

"Who else is on the A team?"

"You will find out if you join. All I'll say now is, be careful around the people close to you."

"What happens if I don't join?"

"Melissa doesn't have your dad's gun, I do."

I cause the car to stop short, and since Ezra wasn't wearing a seatbelt he got knocked out. I dash out of the car and start running. I see that Mona is following me, but she stops when Hanna nearly runs her over. I pause for a second, seeing Aria, being comforted by Emily because she is currently crying.

Mona screams and tackles me but I push her off, there is a cliff and she starts to fall. I try to catch her but she falls anyway.

I run over to the girls, especially Hanna and Aria, because they are probably devastated.

Aria has stopped crying, saying, "At least it wasn't as if I was in love with him. He was just a rebound, but it is still terrible I can't believe that he would do this to me. I thought he cared about me."

"Mona was my friend." Hanna says, sobbing.

Finally, the police came. Mona will be fine, but she is going to a mental hospital. Ezra disappeared, but the girls recorded the video chat so it will clearly show both of them.

We all hear from our therapist, Dr. Sullivan, that Mona can get better with proper medication and treatments.

When we exit the building, I see Toby waiting at his truck (the one I got him).

He starts walking to me at the same time I walk to him. When we are only a foot away from each other, he says, "pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I have ever done." I am about to slap him, but he catches my wrist and brings me closer. He crashes his lips onto mine and I immediately kiss him back. We both smile and I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I get into the truck with him, before Hanna practically forced me to.

While we are driving, he tells me, "Why didn't you ever tell me about A?"

"It wasn't safe. Toby, I am glad that you took me back, but why did you leave?"

"First of all, I am the one who is glad that you took me back. Secondly, I didn't think it was safe either. I started getting messages, too, telling me to leave you or else you would get hurt."

"I love you so much, Toby."

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that, no matter what."

When we arrive, Jason is there, asking me if I'm alright, and he is a little wary towards Toby, but he is still his best friend so Toby's forgiven.

Caleb has left to comfort Hanna, but welcomes Toby back.

I decide to leave with Caleb, because Hanna suggested I sleep over along with Aria and Emily because of all that has happened.

When I get there, I tell Caleb, Hanna, Aria, and Emily, "Look who got A's phone."

I pull out the cell phone, and everyone looks at me with shock.

"How did you get that?" Emily asks.

"Mona dropped it, but there is a password on it."

"Let me see it." Caleb says.

"Good luck." I say, handing him the phone. In less than a minute, he unlocked it.

"How did you do that?"

"It is four digits, and there are four of you. So I put the first letter of your names until the right order came up. The password is SHEA."

"Well we should all take a break. How about at the end of summer, we look at it. Until then, we should all just relax. Maybe even take a road trip, get away from it all." Hanna suggests.

"Sound like a plan." I say.

**A/N: I cannot have Spoby not be together. I was getting mad at him while writing how he broke up with her. Please review, I would really love it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

**The end of Summer Vacation**

Toby (P.O.V)

I was so happy that Spencer took me back earlier this year. The road trip was canceled because Spencer needed to be home for Melissa, because she lost her baby. Emily wasn't up for going because her girlfriend, Maya, was sent to a rehab center called "True North". Therefore, she went to Haidi to build houses, but now she is back.

Spencer has been acting impatient lately, and she is always talking to Caleb about a phone. He was probably working on her cell phone for her, I assume.

Right now, I am with Spencer, who is wrapped in my arms, and watching television.

"You know, our anniversary is soon." I tell her.

"No, it isn't. It was last month." She replies.

"I'm talking about the first time I took you out on a date."

I see her smile, "What would you like to do?" She asks.

"You'll see." I say. She leans up and gives me a kiss.

**The day before their anniversary.**

Spencer (P.O.V)

Tomorrow is my anniversary with Toby, and I am very excited. Therefore, I want to get A's phone from Caleb quickly so that I won't have anything to worry about.

"Fine, Spencer! Take the damn phone!" He tosses it to me after I bothered him about it for the millionth time.

I remembered the password: SHEA.

I automatically scroll through the contacts. It says A#1 and A#2, which we all know are Ezra and Mona. However, I am shocked to see A#3 there. I can't believe that get to find out who the next A is.

I send them a text saying,

**Meet me in the middle of the woods now. It's urgent. -A.**

Once the text is sent I hear a phone ring in the distance, and that frightens me.

I dress up in a black hoodie, so that A won't be suspicious. I stand in the middle of the woods, waiting. I hear someone walking behind me. They say, "What do you want?" I know that voice anywhere, but I don't believe it. I can't believe it. I turn around and sure enough, I see Toby.

**A/N: Sorry that this is being rushed, and that this chapter is really short. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

I cannot believe this. How could he?!

He starts to walk towards me, and I reach into my purse, holding the switchblade inside of it, but not taking it out. I see he has no weapon, so I let go of it.

"Spencer-" He begins, but I slap him across the face as hard as I can. He puts his hand up to his face for a moment, and I notice that I left a red mark.

"How long have you known?" He asks.  
"I have had my suspicions, but I trusted you. I didn't want to believe it. I found a key with an A on it in your room. But I still believed your stupid- ass excuses. Now this. I can't believe you!" I manage to say, trying not to cry my eyes out because there is no way in hell I'll give this son of a bitch that satisfaction.

"Spencer, I-"

"No, don't even try to give me another set of lies. I really thought you cared. I barely say I love you to my own family! Even for someone on the A-team, you went too far!" I shout.

He looks like he is about to say something, but I continue anyways, "I'm sorry that you got sent to prison! I'm sorry that we let you take the blame! But I don't know if you've noticed, I offered to take the blame! All of my friends apologized! Also, if that didn't happen, we never would've met Caleb! Or gotten close to Jason! Not only that but I can't believe I gave you my virginity! I can't get that back! You got your freedom!"

He just keeps glaring at me, as if waiting for me to finish. I see a glimpse of sadness flash across his face, but I know it isn't sincere. A part of me wants to jump into his arms and just stay there, and for him to tell me that everything will be okay, that he really loves me, but I know that won't happen.

I wait for him to say something, _anything._ No words come out of his mouth. All he does is stare me in the eyes.

I feel a tear start to roll down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away. "You know what, you can take this damn key." I take it out of my purse and throw it as far as I can.

"I hope you really feel accomplished, because congratulations, I'll admit it, you hurt me. Is there anything else you would like to take from me?" Again, he just stands there, and I walk off to my car and I drive home. Once I get there, I see Caleb and Jason, hanging out in the living room.

"How was the anniversary?" Jason asks. He sees the look on my face, he can tell I'm about to break down. Before he or Caleb can say anything, I run to my room, lock the door, and silently sob, not wanting anyone to hear me.

I hear some knocking, but I don't answer. I cry myself to sleep.

**The next morning**

I avoid everyone as I walk into the school building. I am exhausted because I didn't eat anything for breakfast, and I was basically up until 3:00 in the morning, thinking about all that has happened. Toby, the man I loved, is A. The soulless psychopath that has been stalking my friends and I for practically two years.

I wear sunglasses throughout the day so that no one can see my red, puffy eyes from crying. My friends ask me what is wrong, but I simply say that I haven't been feeling well. I decide to tell them later. I won't tell Jason, he will flip out.

Once I get home from school, I go straight to my room and I'm glad that I am home alone so there is no one here to confront me. I just lay in bed for a while, until I decide to use the new steam shower to sort of relieve stress.

After a while, I try to get out to see that the exit has been blocked. The steam is making me light headed, and I begin to pass out after wrapping a towel around me.

I wake up in my room. I don't know how I got here, though. I just remember slipping into unconsciousness, then feeling strong arms lift me out. I get dressed and leave my room, and no body is home.

I call Aria, and I say, "I found out who A is. It's Toby. I just want to be alone right now so can you please just tell the girls and we can talk about it tomorrow?"

I hang up, not giving her time to answer.

Aria (P.O.V)

Toby is A, Toby is A, Toby is A, Toby is A. no matter how many times I say it, I can never really wrap my head around it.

I just told the girls, and they both look shocked, especially Hanna.

"How did she take it?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. She did find that A key in his room, maybe that is when she got suspicious." I reply.

"I would have stabbed him with the key if I were Spencer." Hanna mutters.

"Hanna!" Emily snaps.

"We should all talk to Spencer tomorrow in the bathroom at school, okay?"

Hanna and Emily nod and they stay at my house for the night. I just keep thinking, _poor Spencer._

**Meanwhile...**

Caleb (P.O.V)

I get home from work before Jason, and I hear sobbing, assuming that it is Spencer.

I knock on her door, and she yells, "Go away, Jason!" I enter her room anyway, not giving a crap if she yells at me.

"Caleb, what are you doing here? Didn't I just say go away?"

"Listen, I know that we make fun of each other and stuff, but when it comes down to it, you are my girlfriend's best friend, and you are also one of my closest friends."

"So, what's your point?" She asks, with her face buried in a pillow.

I sit in the chair beside her bed and say, "That means that I'm...worried about you, I guess. The Spencer I know does not cry, especially in front of people. So when you do both, that means something is really wrong. Did Toby do something to you?"

She pauses enough to sit up and say, "Toby, Toby is A." She starts sobbing all over again.

Wait, Toby? My best friend? Her brother's best friend? Why would he do this? I know he had a bad past with Alison but I didn't think he would be like this.

Not knowing what else to do, I walk over to her and give her a hug. She is sort of almost like a sister to me (though I would never admit it) so I don't like it when she is in this state. Eventually she calms down, and I order Chinese food. Once the food is delivered, Spencer is already asleep so I put the covers over her, and put her food in the fridge and go to my room and sleep.

**A/N: Please review, I will update faster if you do. Please don't be mad at me, Spoby can't be happy all the time, or else their relationship wouldn't be as interesting. Again, please review, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am still devastated about Toby, even though it has been two weeks. I have been trying to call him and he wouldn't answer. I even tried to look for him. I hired an investigator to search for him, giving him a picture that Aria took of me and Toby, but before I gave it to him, I ripped myself out of the photo, and if he is still stalking my friends and I, then I hope he saw me rip the picture, to signify that I am done with him and his games.

I truly did love him, and I still do. I don't hate him, I hate myself for falling for him so quickly. I also hate what he has done. He got me to fall in love with him, trust him, I used to trust him with my life! I am filled with anger and sadness. I hope he feels proud of himself.

I haven't been paying attention in school, or much talking to people. The last person I really talked to was Caleb but that was mostly him doing the talking. I sort of skipped out on telling my friends about Toby, or as I like to call him, A-sshole.

I receive a text that says,

**Meet me in the woods, we need to talk**

**Toby**

I reply saying,

**Wow, so you do still exist, too bad.**

**Spencer**

"Where are you going?" Jason asks, worriedly, as I start to walk out the door with no jacket or umbrella for the rainy weather, because honestly, I don't care. I haven't left the house since that night, so he must be curious.

"Out." I say sharply.

"Out where?" He asks.

"Just out!" I yell, annoyed. I leave the apartment and drive to the woods. By now the rain has stopped.

When I get to the middle of the woods, I see a figure laying on the ground. I step closer and the figure is a human, and they are wearing a helmet, but I see the tattoo, it says, _901, free at last. _On the man's hands is blood, and a lot of it.

I don't believe this, so as I sob I go to lift the helmet but I hear Mona's voice saying, "He's dead" with a laugh.

I immediately start running after her. I am shocked that she got out of the mental institution! I catch up to her and tackle her to the ground. I am pinning her down, with my knees on either side of her, so she can't get up.

"What did you do?!" I scream.

"I think it's sort of obvious, Spencer." I punch her in the mouth, eager to get that smirk off of her stupid face.

"Let me rephrase, why did you do it! He was one of you!" I scream again, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"No, he wasn't. He loved you. He always loved you! He wasn't loyal to us, he wanted to protect you! So, we gave him a choice. Either he dies, or you do. He said he chose himself, along with a sappy little speech about how meaningless his life would be without you. It was such a rush, killing him." She snickers a little, and I punch her over and over until she is knocked out.

I don't know if I can believe what Mona said. But I do. He loved me. This whole time, I thought he was evil, not to be trusted, but he loves me. Or at least he did. I run away from the woods, and to where my car is parked. I don't even enter my car. I break down, crying uncontrollably. I wrap my arms around myself, and I don't remember what happens after.

**The next day (at night)**

Jason (P.O.V)

I can't find Spencer. I have no idea where she is. I asked Caleb but he said she wasn't at school.

I call all four girls to see what they know.

Aria (P.O.V)

Hanna, Emily, and I all arrive at Spencer, Caleb, Jason, and the bastard Toby's apartment.

We sit on the couch, across from Jason. "Have you seen Spencer?" He asks us.

"No, we haven't, we assumed she was staying home again after what happened with-" Hanna says but is interrupted when I kick her, signaling her to shut up.

"What happened with who?" Jason asks, sternly. The rest of us look at each other, but then Emily says, "Look girls, I know we said we wouldn't tell, but Spencer could be in danger, so some promise we made kind of seems pointless now. Jason, there is a team of creeps stalking us, texting us, and making our lives miserable. We found out that it was Mona and Ezra, which you already know. But the texts started up again, and we found out it was Toby. Spencer was heartbroken, and we don't know where she is." Jason seems very shocked and receives a phonecall.

"Hello?" When he listens he puts his hand up to his mouth. He looks like he is about to tear up, causing me to tear up.

"What is it?" I ask as he hangs up. He gets up quickly and grabs his keys.

"Spencer is in the hospital, and we have to go." He says.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask as we all run to the car.

"That is what we have to find out!" He yells. We all go into his car and we all head to the hospital.

**A/N: Hello! I haven't updated in a while, sorry. I don't think anyone has done this, but please don't say anything in a review or PM to me that might spoil tonight's episode, because I might not be able to watch it tonight. (And that makes me so sad!)**

**Please please review it makes me smile!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

I wake up, and the memories of everything that happened and what I saw comes flooding into my mind, causing a major headache.

I notice that I am in a hospital, and I feel very out of it, which I'm guessing is because of the medication the doctors put me on. I see the door open and close, and I am confused.

"Hello, Spencer." He says.

"Toby, your dead." I answer, tears filling up my eyes. I quickly wipe them away.

"Do I look dead to you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"At this point, I didn't care how dangerous it was, I had to see you."

"Why." I ask, harshly, making it sound more like a statement.

"I was so afraid you were going to... die."

"Yeah, then, you wouldn't be able to torture me as much."

He doesn't answer, but a sad face replaces the smirk he had on, but it vanishes, and now his face his emotionless.

He walks over to a desk that is beside my hospital bed, and picks up a bag with my switchblade in it. I also see the blood on the blade.

He puts it in a clearer view for me, and says, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

I give him a look that says, 'are you freaking kidding me?'. He nods, seeming regretful.

Suddenly, I make a realization. I am not asleep, but I'm still loopy from the medication.

"Hey! You aren't real! This is my imagination!" I yell.

"I have to go. It isn't safe." Before he leaves, he crashes his lips onto mine, and in the middle of the kiss, he vanishes.

What the hell just happened?

Some more people enter the room, Jason, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Caleb.

However, a nurse comes in, saying that they only have five minutes because I need rest.

"What?" I ask. Jason walks over and hugs me.

We have been waiting for you to wake up." Jason says.

"Well, I'm awake. What happened?"

"The doctors said that some people claimed that you tried to hurt yourself, and you cut your self pretty deeply but some guy saved you. No one knows who it is."

"I think it was Toby, he visited me today."

"Spencer, no one came in or out of this room except us or your doctors." Hanna said.

"Oh no." I mumble, and once again I begin sobbing.

"So he's really dead?" I ask.

Everyone exchanges glances, and Hanna tears up, while Caleb comforts her. Jason tried to comfort me but I just pushed him away. Everyone is very devastated, especially me. I remember why I am so upset. Mona told me that he wanted to protect me. That he wasn't really evil. I still see him as a part of the A-team though. He still betrayed me. But I want him back. I wish he were alive.

I eventually fall asleep and everyone leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

My doctor comes in, and tells me what is wrong with me. Apparently, according to the mark on my stomach, I stabbed myself.

After that hallucination of Toby, and finding out he is actually dead, I have been even more depressed. The doctors suggested that I go to the mental hospital that Mona was released from, Radley, but Jason quicky objected.

"I will make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Jason stated. The doctor was hesitant, so Jason gestures for him to leave the room with him, and I can see them argue, but I have no idea what they are saying.

I can see that the doctor finally gave in.

I can be released now and Jason drives me home.

"What were you thinking?" Jason asks, as we are in the car.

"I don't even remember doing it. The last thing I remember is laying on the ground, clutching a switchblade, and then I blacked out."

"Why did you do it?"

"You already heard the story, I bet someone told you."

"Yes, but I want you to tell me."

I stay silent.

"DAMN IT SPENCER!" I jump, startled.

He continues, "Spencer, I almost lost yet another sister! Then I would only have Melissa, but you know that we don't get along well! I need answers!"

"I saw Toby dead, and it put me over the edge." I say calmly.

"What brought you to the edge, Spencer?"

I start crying, and I say, "The last time I saw him, I slapped him and yelled at him, accusing him of betrayal, and not loving me. I thought he was A. He was. I never let him explain himself. I found him dead in the woods, and Mona was there. She told me he was protecting me the whole time, and they gave him a choice on who will die: me or him. He chose himself. He gave up his life for me."

"Did you beat the crap out of Mona?"

"Jason, that isn't relevant right now."

"Toby was my best friend. Did you beat the crap out of her? Did you steal her phone?"

"Yes. I punched her until she passed out. No I didn't take her phone, yet"

I get a text,

**So Toby is dead? I mean, obviously you must be sure because you saw his face, right? After all, you are a Hastings, so you must have been smart enough to lift the helmet.**

** Xoxo – A**

I freeze.

"Spencer, what is it?" Jason asks.

"I didn't see his face." I reply

"What?"

"Toby was wearing a helmet. It might not have been him!"

Jason turns the car around.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Mona's house."

When we arrive there, I knock on the door, and sure enough, she answers.

"Hello Spencer." She has a black eye and cut lip, so I internally smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that I can't wait for you to get sent back to the loony bin, where you belong. The cops are going to find out what you did to Toby, and I will testify."

Jason, comes up behind me, and "accidentally" bumps into me, causing me to run in to Mona, and I take it as my cue to take the phone out of her pocket, and put it into my own without her noticing.

Jason and I dash to the car and drive home, just in time for Mona to realize what we did.

I search through the contacts, and instead of A#3, the contact name says Toby.

**Meet me at the diner tomorrow.**

**Mona**

As soon as I send the text, there is a knock on the door. I answer it, and it is detective Wilden.

"You are Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh's girlfriend, correct?"

"Yes, you could say that." I tell him, because I really am not sure what we are right now.

He puts a hand on my arm, and I just look at it, starting to get worried.

"I regret to inform you, Miss Hastings, that we have found a dead body in the woods and it is confirmed to be Toby Cavanaugh."

No no no no no no no. This is all I could think. No no no no no.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! You should know by the genre that this story is not a tragedy. I am not saying Toby is dead, but I am not saying he is alive either.**

**Please review, tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I can't believe it. My head id spinning and I can't feel my legs. I only manage to say, "Can I see him?"

He nodded, but then said, "Yes, but the coroners are working on him in the lab. It is obvious that you are currently mentally unstable, so we can only show you this picture."

He shows me a picture, and it is Toby. He is laying on the ground, where I found him, and his helmet is off. There is a lot of blood around him. I can only look at it for a few seconds before I run to the bathroom and throw up.

Jason talks to the officer and later gets me some tea. I can tell he is hurt but doesn't want to show it. I can't stop crying, no matter how badly I want to. A part of me wants to have a hallucination of him again, just to be close to him.

I can't believe he is dead. I want to join him, but I can't. I can't leave my friends and family behind.

I stay in my room for the next few days. I only leave to take a shower. I don't let anybody in unless they are giving me food, but most of the time I don't eat it.

Jason (P.O.V)

I wish Toby wasn't dead. Not only is- well, was- my best friend, but this is breaking Spencer. She lays in her bed all day, and rarely comes out. She doesn't talk to anyone, even if we talk to her or ask her a question. People used to go into her room and attempt to comfort her, but she started locking her door. She doesn't eat as often as she should, but enough to keep her somewhat alive.

I often hear her sobbing, and I can tell she is being as quiet as she could. As much as it hurts me to hear her cry, it scares me more when she doesn't make any noise at all.

While she is taking a shower, I sneak into her room and take out everything that can possibly hurt her, and Caleb tried to help be break the lock off of her door, that way we can get in if she tries to hurt herself again, but she catches us. She says no words, or even look us in the eye. She simply pushes past us and slams the door in our faces. We hear the door lock. At least we got all harmful things out of her room. We pack them in a box and hide them away.

In the beginning, no matter how sad he is about Toby, he tried to pick a fight with her like he used to, but it wouldn't cheer her up. He even tried simply comforting her but she would just ignore him, face away from him until he left.

The girls came over too. Hanna looked the sadder than the other two, because she was friends with Toby. Spencer again, locked the door and stayed in her room. I am worried about her, this the worst I have ever seen her.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I haven't said a word since officer Wilden told me that you- know- who is dead. (Which has been almost a month)

I am laying in bed at night until I suddenly realize what is going on. "A", meaning Mona, wants this. She wants me to suffer. She loves seeing me in pain. I am not going to let her get this satisfaction. I know she did this to Toby, and I want revenge. All he did was protect me, and she took him away from me.

I take a shower, but I am going to change back into my pajamas, because I forgot my clothes in my room.

When I get back, I see Jason and Caleb trying to break the lock off my door. I push past them and enter my room, locking the door behind me.

I change into my clothes, make myself look more decent than I have in a while, and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jason asks. He is sitting on the couch, and Caleb is next to him flipping through channels but stops to find out where I'm going.

"I'm going into town." I say.

"Where in town?" Jason interrogates. I roll my eyes and as I'm about to leave, but Jason says, "Spence, be careful. Please don't hurt yourself again." I give him a hug, and say,

"I won't, because that would mean I lose and the A-team wins, and I will not let that happen."

I exit the apartment and drive to town.

Once I get there, I search for Mona with no such luck. That is until I saw someone in a black hoodie walking into an alley. I follow them, and it's too dark to see clearly but I know that it is Mona.

I quietly catch up to them, and force them to turn around. It may be dark but I recognize this face anywhere. This isn't Mona. It's Toby.

**A/N: One or two people thought I actually killed him off! I would never do that lol! I love spoby, and I can't have spoby without Toby! I love them both too much to have one of them die! Also, tell me who you think I will also make A. I will have people become more involved with the story.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I really hope you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Toby (P.O.V)

When Spencer found out I was A, I was expecting a lot worse. However, when she slapped me, it really hurt like hell, but that was the least of my worries. I could tell how hurt she was, and that she didn't trust me enough to show it. I really hurt her, the rest of the A-team is proud of me but I don't give a damn.

Then, she thought that I was dead. I didn't think she would buy it, but she did. I know about how she wouldn't leave her room, so I was a bit more careless as to how I walked around town, especially at night.

I am deep in thought as I walk down and alley, but then someone turns me around and it's Spencer.

Spencer (P.O.V)

He's alive. I could have sworn he was dead. The cops found him in the woods! The photo he showed me, it wasn't real?

"Spencer. Hi." Toby says, shocked.

I take of the back pack I have on, still holding it in my hands. I walk closer to him and start hitting him with it.

"YOU. COMPLETE. ASS, TOBY CAVANAUGH! I WAS SUFFERING FOR WEEKS, AND YOU SAY HI?" (**A/N: That line was based off of Harry Potter)**

I toss it to the side and wait for him to say something.

"I was protecting you." He says, looking me in the eyes.

"That is bull shit! If you were protecting me, how did I end up in the hospital? How did I almost die in the steam shower? How did I end up not eating until someone forced me to?"

"You hurt yourself, Spencer. I didn't ask you to stab yourself. I saved you in the steam shower after locking you in it. You chose not to eat."

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't A."

"I will explain everything, but I need to bring you somewhere safe. I need you to believe me, and I need you to follow me."

When we get to the motel, I say, "It doesn't look like anybody lives here."

"I shuffle between a few motels, Mona doesn't know about this one."

"And redcoat?" He sighs in annoyance and buries his face in his hands.

I say, "Don't act annoyed, Toby. We could have avoided all of this if you hadn't joined the A-team. Or at least, tell me what you were doing if you really were protecting me."

"I'm not annoyed with you, I'm mad at myself for putting you through this. The only thing I know about redcoat is that he's in charge."

"I knew that already."

"You still don't trust me."

"Hell no! You shouldn't be surprised, either."

Tears begin to form in his eyes, and I say, "Toby..."

He looks up at me, and seeing him like that makes me almost forgive him, but not really.

"Toby, look. I love you, and I want to be with you. But, you betrayed me, and I don't know what to believe. All you are doing is confusing me and hurting me."

"I love you, Spencer."

"I hope so. Anyway, back when I thought you were dead, in the woods. Were you apart of it?"

"Not at first. The first time, Mona told me after. But then I lied on the ground got some fake blood, and Mona forced officer Wilden to take a picture and show it to you."

"So you let me believe that you were dead?"

"Everything I've done was to protect you, mostly."

"What do you mean, mostly?"

"Before you ever visited me in prison, Mona did. She said that we could get a little bit of revenge and that it wouldn't get serious. I remember seeing your face when the cops took me away. You looked worried and regretful. A part of thought that maybe you were different. I took up the offer anyway. But when you visited me, I realized that you were a good person, especially when you said that you would tell the truth. I tried to quit the team but Mona said that she could make your life hell without me so I stayed but only to make sure she didn't go too far. She thought I stayed because I wanted revenge. I did everything I could to make sure you stayed safe."

My face stays the same.

"You still don't trust me?"

"Look, I understand why you have been helping Mona, but if I saw you hurting, the way that I know you saw me, I would have done something. I wouldn't let you hurt yourself. I wouldn't let you become depressed. I would have found a way to help you understand. I had to find you for myself. When did you plan on telling me about your double agent status? Or at least tell me that you were alive?"

"Soon." He says.

"Well, not soon enough." I go to walk out the door, but he gently grabs my arm.

"Spencer, please don't leave. I just got to see you and I don't want to lose you again. So, can you at least just stay here for the night?"

"At least?" I repeat. "I don't owe you shit, Toby. Besides, I am not going to stay here, because all night I would be up worrying that you or someone else was going to attack me. I love you Toby, but I have to go."

I leave the motel room and a hurt Toby behind. When I close the door behind me, I hear Toby crying but after all that I have been through he sort of deserves this. However, it takes all the strength that I have not to go back in their and forgive him.

**A/N: I am so sorry if that isn't the reunion you wanted, but I wanted to be different from the show. My heart was breaking while writing this. Spoby is my favourite couple in the world but I really think that Spencer gave in too easily in the season three finale. So in this chapter, I basically had them say what I would have said if I were Spencer. **

**Please review!**

**P.S., I am making a new story called "You've changed". It will be AU. I will try to put it up today.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Toby (P.O.V)

I am currently crying. I am crying almost as much as when my mother died. This is one of the worst moments in my life. I wish I never put on that damn hoodie. I wish I didn't betray her. I never really did anything as A that wasn't to protect her.

I hope she can understand that I am very much in love with her. She is my world. I used to be such a bitter person since my mother's death. Spencer made me smile again. She is my life. Without her, I don't feel whole. I never thought I could feel this way about a person, let alone her. I hate this feeling, like I couldn't live without her.

I will get her back. She told me a couple times that she loves me, but doesn't trust me. That has to mean something, right?

I decide to go to sleep and find out how to make her trust me again.

I wake up the next morning and I automatically think of her. This is ridiculous. How can I feel like this? This was never the plan. When I joined the A- team, I was planning to get revenge, but now, I have fallen in love with the person I was against. I'll admit, the first time I said I loved her, I was just beginning to fall for her, but I truly did love her. When I fell for her, I fell really hard. On my face.

I open the door to get some fresh air and clear my head, there she is, sleeping by the door.

"Spencer?" I ask, shaking her gently. She wakes up, and when she stands up, I flip out.

"Spencer, what are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is to be here? What if a member of the A-team saw you? Or a criminal came by? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Toby, calm down with the act. I know you don't really care. I couldn't just let you be there by yourself, but I was... afraid to get close to you, because you could have attacked me. Besides, I couldn't give you the opportunity to skip town again." She then leaves, running. I run after her, but she is no where to be found. I am so worried. If anything happens to her, I will hate myself even more.

**Later that night**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am not very depressed anymore. Toby's alive, and that's all that matters. I don't care if he's A.

I am home alone. Jason trusts that I won't hurt myself again because I told him that Toby is alive.

I hear a knock at the door and when I answer, I don't have time to see the face before someone turns me around so my back is to them, clamps one hand on my mouth, and one of this person's arms wraps around my waist. They start to carry me out and somewhat gently places me in a van. They are wearing a mask, and he/she started to tie me up and headed to the driver's seat.

I look out the window to see that we stopped at a shed. He/she picks me up the same way and places me in the small shed. They back me up to a wall and pins me there just strong enough to keep me there, but not hurt me. Beside me, there is a light switch which they turn on. They take off the mask.

"Toby, what the hell are you doing? Let me go! I should have known!"

"Spencer, I'm not kidnapping you."

"Keeping me here against my will is known as kidnapping!"

"Mona sent me to get you, but I quit. I brought you here to show you something."

I finally get a chance to look around the room. It actually looks like a motel room. I has a bed and a small room for a bathroom. There are a couple chairs and a nightstand. Toby gets a duffel bag, takes my hand and we exit the place.

Once we are in the woods, I see a fire. He takes out some photos and gives them to me. It is a bunch of evidence that makes the girls and I look bad.

There is me, Emily, Hanna and Aria, at Alison's grave where Alison was taken from, (someone stole her from the grave and we have yet to find it) The time Wren kissed me, and a whole lot more. He snatches them from me, rips them up, and throws them into the fire. He takes out a bunch of masks, they all look like Alison. He uses the hammer to smash them all to pieces. He walks me over to the van he brought me here in, and I see that it is an A van. It has many pictures of the girls and I, Alison, and evidence against us. He takes out a crowbar and proceeds to bash the car he makes a bunch of dents and scratches, then he busts the windows. He takes down the pictures and burns them. There were bobble heads of Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I. He takes them out and breaks them.

Finally, he takes off his black hoodie and throws it into the fire. Next, he takes off his black gloves and tosses them in. Now he reaches into the bag and takes a phone and a hammer. "This is my A phone. Look." He gives me the phone, and sure enough, there is a bunch of messages he got, including from me when I was setting him up. I give it back and he places it on the ground and smashes it with the hammer.

"Now do you see how much I love you? Spence, don't you believe me?"

I don't answer. Instead, I slam my lips against his. He carries me back to the small house and we spend the night making up for all the time we lost.

**A/N: They are back together! I was happy writing this chapter. At first, I was thinking about Toby giving Spencer a big speech. However, I decided that this happens a lot so I wanted to do something different! But I also wanted the story to express his feelings for her so I just had that go on in his mind. In the show, Toby never rambles on about how much he loves her so I wanted to keep it realistic to that.**

**Please review!**

**P.S., I can't wait for the next episode! I am just afraid of how mad I'll get waiting for the episode after. They said this will be the biggest one yet and in the last one, Toby was A so I wonder what we will be in for for this one! **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

I trust him now. I 99.9% trust him. I wake up in his arms, and for a second, I was scared but then I remembered last night. Him taking me here, burning and breaking everything that relates him to the A-team.

Apparently he wakes up, too, because he opens his eyes and holds me tighter. "Good morning, beautiful." He says.

"Good morning." I say sleepily. I glance at the clock on the wall.

"Crap!" I yell. I start rushing to get some clothes on. It is difficult because they are scattered across the floor.

"What is it?" Toby asks, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 1:30 in the after noon!" Once I get dressed, I reach into my back pocket, where my phone is.

I see that I have five missed calls from Jason, two from Caleb, and one from each of the girls.

I send them all a text that says,

**Sorry I didn't answer. I'm fine and I will be home soon.**

** -Spencer**

"I have to go, Toby." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes, I'm sure. The girls and the guys are probably worried about me. But last night was amazing. I think I can trust you now."

He puts on his clothes and walks over to me,

"Where does this leave us?" He asks, his eyes filled with hope.

I sigh, "I want to be with you, Toby. But I'll take you back on one condition."

"What is it. I'll do anything."

"If you agree to be my boyfriend."

"Of course!"

"Also, you need to stop with this A-team. No more secrets."

"I promise." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck, he puts his hands on my waist and kissed me.

He calls a taxi for us, and we go home. When we get there, Jason and Caleb are confused and now they are a bit hesitant to forgive him but they are coming around. I get a text.

**You really think he quit? Or is just playing another game?**

** Kisses, -A**

I ignore it.

**A/N: Spoby's back!  
**

** *Spoiler Alert Do not read the following if you haven't watched the 4x12 mid season finale unless you want spoilers. I really advise you to quickly exit this. I beg of you, because if you haven't watched the episode you really don't want to see this***

**Ezra?! Ezra?! Are you kidding me?! I really wasn't expecting it. I thought it was Wren! I can't believe it. I can't believe they are making us wait until Halloween! I can't. I just can't. I've had my suspicions, but I didn't really dwell on it! Oh my god! Also, the whole Ce Ce thing confuses me. Redcoat or not? I have to know. I feel like everything is slowly coming together! Very , I won't say who, but I found out who redcoat is, and whoa. Just whoa. It is unexpected.  
**


End file.
